


One of Those Days

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorptober 2020, Thirsty Kara Danvers, Wine, sleepy lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena is feeling terrible and exhausted after an entire day of meetings at L-Corp. Luckily, she has Kara to make her laugh.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. Day
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Person B making a goofy face until Person A notices and laughs.
> 
> Yes, I'm still writing these in November, (and what about it).

Lena has been having a terrible day so far and she was beyond stressed. She just came out of a meeting to negotiate a big deal between L-Corp and a manufacturing company. She had barely managed the convince the board of old white men to invest in L-Corp and she was exhausted.

As soon as Lena got back to her office, immediately called her driver to come to pick her up and take her home. She quickly packed up all her belongings, haphazardly shoving them into her bag as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Frank texted her about ten minutes later that he had the car pulled out front. Lena sighed to herself in relief as she wanted nothing more than to relax in her large tub with a nice glass of wine.

She almost fell asleep on the car ride back to her penthouse but managed to keep her eyes just barely open. She thanked Frank for his promptness as he told her to relax and enjoy her evening.

Lena gave him a tired smile and told him to tell his family hello. He nodded and drove off with a wave and a smile.

The drained CEO made her way inside as the doorman greeted her with a nod. She made her way to the private elevator in the back and entered all her security information as it started its descent. She sighed once the doors close and she let her shoulders sag a bit, no longer having to keep up her Luthor appearances.

As soon as the doors opened, she practically dashed inside her apartment. She kicked off her heels leaving them in a pile next to the doorway, dropping her purse next to them. Normally she would have put her shoes on the rack and hung up her purse but today was just one of those days.

She stripped of her blazer as she made her way into the kitchen. She knew she should probably hang the blazer up as it cost probably two months of her best friend Kara’s rent.

At the thought of the reporter, Lena let herself smile as she poured herself a glass of wine, ready to take it to her large bathroom and sink into the soapy bubbles of the tub.

As if the Kryptonian knew that Lena was thinking about her, Lena was startled out of her pouring when she heard a quiet rap of knuckles against glass.

Lena turned around and saw Kara floating outside her window in her Supergirl uniform as she gave Lena a sheepish wave.

The young Luthor tilted her head in a beckoning gesture as she watched the blonde’s face light up at the invitation.

Kara flew around to Lena’s balcony and let herself in through the sliding door. As soon as she was inside, she slipped her glasses off as her suit de-materialized around her to reveal soft dark grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

Lena should really have that door locked, but given Kara was the only one that used that door as an entrance, the CEO didn’t have the heart. She looked up at Kara’s sleep attire as the reporter set her glasses on the kitchen counter.

“I know wine doesn’t do anything for you, but would you like some?” Lena asked as she held up the bottle in Kara’s direction.

“No thank you, but do you have any hot chocolate?” Kara asked almost child-like innocence in her voice.

“Of course, darling,” Lena replied as she watched pinkness dust Kara cheeks at the term of endearment. Typically, the Luthor was good at controlling her tongue, but it appears her filter has disappeared along with her will to stay awake.

Lena set down the bottle of wine as she made her way around the kitchen to prepare Kara’s hot chocolate.

Kara could tell how fatigued the CEO seemed as she grabbed Lena’s wine glass and carried it to the living room. She set the glass on the coffee table as she made her way back to the kitchen. Lena still stood there, eyes barely open as Kara grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the living room.

“Come on, let’s get you to the couch,” Kara said as she directed Lena to her large sofa. She gently pushed on the shorter woman’s shoulders as Lena went willingly and practically sank into the couch.

Kara smiled as she pressed the glass of wine into Lena’s long fingers. The blonde didn’t typically promote the CEO’s drinking behavior, but it looked like Lena really needed at least one glass tonight. “Can I get you some pjs before you get too comfy?” Kara asked as Lena just hummed in agreement and took a large gulp of wine. “I’ll be right back,” Kara said as she dashed off to Lena’s bedroom.

Kara hadn’t been in Lena’s room too many times, so she tried not to snoop as she walked up to the large dresser opposite of Lena’s huge king-sized bed. She began opening up the drawers to find something comfortable for Lena to sleep in.

After a few minutes of searching. the blonde was only finding blouses, slacks, and skirts that probably all cost more than her entire apartment building. Finally, she opened up the bottom drawer and was greeted with the sight of the laciest undergarments she had ever seen. Kara blushed as the images of Lena wearing them for _her_ popped up into her mind. The reporter shook her head as she moved to close the drawer.

In the corner of the drawer, she spotted a familiar-looking sweatshirt. She grabbed it and pulled it out as she smiled faintly. It was her old grey National City University sweatshirt that she had left behind during a movie night some weeks ago. Kara had wondered where it went but it seems like she had found the thief. She slowly shut the drawer before going into Lena’s very large walk-in closet.

She made her way past power suits and dresses as she found some T-Shirts hanging towards the back. Kara smiled because the shirts either had a science pun on it or something Star Wars related. She loved how Lena had a nerdy side of her that a few select people, Kara included, were able to see.

Kara grabbed one of the Rey t-shirts to add to her collection of comfortable clothes. She opened the drawer beneath it and found some soft looking yoga pants buried beneath some tight leggings. Kara tried not to imagine how good Lena’s ass and thighs would look in the fitted leggings as she quickly grabbed the yoga pants and shut the drawer. She turned off the light and made her way back to the living room.

Lena was sipping her wine as she was “watching” a nature documentary on TV. She didn’t really seem to be paying any attention as she had somewhat of a glazed look in her eye.

Kara stood there holding the clothes as she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. She waited for Lena to notice her goofy face and hopefully garner a laugh out of her.

The blonde heard the sound of Lena’s laughter pierce the air as Kara stopped her silly face and grinned. Bingo.

“You’re such a child,” Lena smiled fondly at Kara with a shake of her head as she leaned forward to set her almost empty wine glass on the table.

“But you laughed,” Kara retorted as Lena stood up to take the clothes from Kara’s hands. She looked down and eyed the familiar sweatshirt that Kara was holding.

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, a soft smile on her lips as her fingers brushed Kara’s when she took the pile of clothes, “I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still catching up on these, hopefully, I will finish them by next week haha but we'll see. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me out once again.


End file.
